¿Sabias Que?
by Ren23
Summary: : ¿Sabías que 80% de los adolescentes mandan mensajes de texto cuando están teniendo sexo?- Alice ¿Por qué mandabas mensajes cuando te hacia el amor? E/B J/A E/R.
1. Mi primera vez sera mañana

Summary: ¿Sabías que 80% de los adolescentes mandan mensajes de texto cuando están teniendo sexo?- Alice ¿Por qué mandabas mensajes cuando te hacia el amor? E/B J/A E/R.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama es mía****.**

Esta es mi segundo historia, pero la otra la voy a actualizar más tarde.

A... y perdonen las faltas ortográficas.

* * *

><p>Mi primera vez... Sera mañana.<p>

Alice POV.

-¡BELLA!- Grite emocionada.

-¿QUE?- Dijo Bella dando un salto del susto.

-¡Hoy será un día muy, muy especial!- Dije gritando, a como adoraba gritar!

-Enserio ¿Porque?- Pregunto algo desinteresada.

-Podrías por lo menos fingir emoción Bella.-Le dije

-Pues porque debería si para ti un día muy, muy especial el arrastrar a "Bella" al centro comercial por las rebajas de temporada.

-Bueno eso si es muy, muy especial, pero entonces esto es muy, muy, muy especial.- Le reclame.

-No, un día muy, muy, muy especial es... cuando juegas a que yo soy Barbie, lo cual es desagradable.

Lo pensé un poco, tenía razón.

-Bueno, total mañana será un día único y te lo detallare, momento a momento...

¿Qué?- Me interrumpió- NO, No, no Alice, conozco esa mirada es la misma que hizo Rose cuando se iba a acostar con mi hermano!

-Si lo sé, bueno tu sabrás lo que te esperara pero lo hare de una manera diferente Rose nos contó un día después, yo no sé cómo le hare pero lo sabrás momento a momento- Cambie de tema- Oye Bella ¿Cuándo se hicieron novios tú y Edward?

-¿Qué?... Co… ¿Cómo te enteraste?- Me pregunto muy sorprendida.

-¡Pues soy su hermana yo se absolutamente todo!

-Pues bueno, hace como 3 días... Pero no le digas nada, dice que le da pena andar con la mejor amiga de su hermana y la hermana de su mejor amigo. Bueno ya sabes cómo son los hombres, pero bueno Emmett es muy tonto, además no creo que se dé cuenta y si se da cuenta, no creo que diga nada.

-Si en eso tienes razón-Le dije.

Bueno... y ¿Cuándo será tu primera ves?- Pregunto

-Pues... Mañana.

-¡¿QUE?!- Grito Edward- ¡¿Que tú Que?!-

Oh-oh, creo que abrí la boca de más.

* * *

><p><strong>Edite este capítulo un poco :3<strong>

**Pues ya han pasado dos años desde que empecé esta historia y creo que ya es tiempo de seguir haciéndola y también pienso continuar con mi otro fic!**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**¿Review?**

**Atte:**

**Ren23**


	2. Cambio de Planes: Primero Bella

Hola!  
>Perdón por no actualizar, he estado muy ocupada (Asuntos personales).<p>

Aquí está el próximo cap!, el siguiente lo subiré maso menos el martes o tal vez el lunes.

* * *

><p>Alice Pov.<p>

-¡ACASO ESTAS LOCA!- Grito Edward demasiado exaltado.-¡Como puedes pensar en eso! Alice, nunca lo permitiría, tu... tu tendrás ¡SEXO! Hasta que te cases!.

-Podrías dejar de gritar ¡SEXO! ¡En el patio de la preparatoria!- Grite yo.

-Tu también estas gritando ¡SEXO!

-No, tú eres el que grita ¡SEXO!

-No, no es cierto, el que grita ¡SEXO! Eres tú.

-Ya dejen los dos de gritar ¡SEXO!- Grito Bella, demasiado enojada.- Los dos se están comportando como niños chiquitos.

-Es que Alice es una niña chiquita, aun no puede tener "_sexo__"_- Edward dijo la última palabra como en un susurro.

-Edward, tengo exactamente la misma edad que tú, la única diferencia es que tú ya no eres virgen.

Pude notar como Bella se ponía extremadamente roja, su cara, definitivamente era de fotografía.

-Ves lo que le causas a Bella. Ahora ella sabe que sale con una persona que no es virgen...

-Alice, ya basta!, Yo... me voy. Tengo que... ir al baño- Grito dejándome sola con Edward.

Me quede pensando, y se me ocurrió una gran idea! Es una magnífica idea, pero claro, tendré que contar con Bella.

-Edward, como tú sabrás, Bella es virgen, y bueno pienso hacer un trato contigo- Pude ver su cara, estaba medio atontado- Cuando Bella deje de ser virgen, yo también dejare de serlo. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?- Dije con una mirada muy retadora.

Conocía a Edward, sabía que le gustaban los retos, y sabía que cuando se le reta rara vez lo rechaza.

-¡Echo!- Grito.

-A... y otra cosa, ¿Por qué no dices que Bella y tu andan de novios?- Pregunte normalmente.

-Bueno, los dos estamos de acuerdo en que es mejor así. Además no quiero morir golpeado por un oso…

-Ah. Ok!

Sonó la campana, pobre de Bella, si supiera lo que le esperaba

* * *

><p>Este fic es extremadamente corto, bueno los caps.<p>

Lamento decir que, no podre actualizar seguido, además de que no me concentro muy bien, y tengo en mente por lo menos unos 5 fics mas, pero si los subo ahora, estaré muy ocupada, así que por mientras así está bien.

Bueno eso es todo!

Atte:

**Musa-23.**

**19/Septiembre/2013**

**Edite este capítulo un poco y corregí una que otra falta ortográfica, aún tengo muchos errores, pero yo siempre he sido muy mala para la ortografía.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. **


	3. Plan B

Hola!  
>Volví! Y con mas energía que nunca!<p>

Espero que les agrade este cap!

¡COMIENZA!

* * *

><p>Plan B<p>

Alice Pov.

A la hora del almuerzo vi a Bella en una mesa y fui hacia ella, me senté aun lado suyo.

-Bella tienes que ayudarme.-Le dije

-Claro. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Tienes que acostarte con Edward rápido.

-Si claro…. ¡¿Qué?!

-Que te acuestes con Edward rápido.- Volví a decir.

-NO ME ACOSTARE CON EL.- Grito parándose de su silla. Todos en la cafetería la voltearon a ver. Muy apenada bajo la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo.

-Estás loca, solo te falto gritar el nombre de él. - Le dije.

-¿Por qué quieres que me acueste con él?.-Hablo mas tranquila.

-Por favor, si lo haces me podre acostar con Jasper! Y sabes muy bien que lo deseo con toda el alma, corazón y como es lógico en cuerpo también.

-Alice, lo lamento, no puedo hacer eso. Pero podemos hacer el Plan B.

-¿El plan B?-Pregunte.

-Si, el Plan B es genial.

-Eso espero.-Suspire- Y de que tratara

-No tengo idea.-Respondió Bella.

Edward Pov.

Me encontré a Rosalie en la cafetería, así que ella y yo nos pusimos a platicar en lo que encontramos una mesa para sentarnos.

-Alice me conto lo de la apuesta- Dijo Rosalie.

-¿Y que te parece?- Pregunte.

-Que vas a perder.

-¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?- Reproche.

-Por supuesto que no tengo confianza en este tema.

-¿Pero crees que Bella acepte la apuesta?-Le pregunte.

-No.- Dijo a secas.

-¿Entonces como esperas que caiga rendido en su cama?- No me pudo contestar por que alguien grito.

-NO ME ACOSTARE CON EL.- Voltee a ver, y vi que la que grito era Bella, genial, Alice no se acostaría con Jasper.

-Aun así, terminaras es su cama.- Dijo Rose

-Pero yo no quiero nada tener sexo con ella y ella tampoco conmigo.

-Edward no seas infantil, sabes que caerías rendido ante ella y ella también ante ti.

-No lo creo.-Respondí.

-Ya lo veras.- Dijo alejándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

Bella Pov.

Cuando salí de la preparatoria me dirigí a mi casa. Cuando llegue, subí a mi habitación y me puse a ordenarla. Tendí mi cama, arregle mi ropa en un pequeño closet blanco enfrente de mi cama. Después me pase a sacudir todo, pero cuando estaba limpiando mi buro accidentalmente tire un portarretrato. Cuando lo levante vi el cristal partido en pequeñas fracturas que no dejaron ver bien la foto. Saque la foto del portarretrato y la observe.

Había olvidado por completo esta foto.

Era de cuando recién había conocido a Alice. Estaba yo aun lado de ella sonriendo y abrazándonos como si fuéramos grandes amigas de toda la vida.

Entonces un pensamiento cruzo mi mente. Tome mi celular y marque a Alice.

-Bueno.-Contesto

-Alice soy Bella.

-¿Que pasa Bella?- Pregunto.

-Ya tengo nuestro Plan B, ven a mi casa inmediatamente.

-Está bien.- Dijo muy animadamente y la escuche aplaudir y después solo se corto la llamada. Me imagine que estaría dando saltitos.

-Esto se pondrá bueno.-Dije para mi misma.

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció. ¿Les gusto? ¿Me dejaran Reviews?<p>

Jeje, sé que tarde mucho en actualizar. Exactamente 8 MESES!

No me merezco perdón! Lose!

Pero… ¿Me perdonan?

Bueno, les quiero desear una feliz Navidad! Espero que les traigan un regalo!

Atte.:

Musa-23b!

**Wii! Jajaja, también tenía que acomodar este capítulo, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el fin de semana :3.**

**Después de años sin actualizar, creo que es hora de continuar con lo que empecé.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado como siempre: Perdonen las faltas ortográficas. **


	4. Sex Shop

**Sex Shop.**

Bella Pov.

Estábamos en una cafetería, estaba muy nerviosa por el plan b. Me quedare en casa de Alice, pues sus padres acaban de salir de viaje, vi a Alice llegar y se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Cómo va el plan b?- Pregunte.

-20 % completo.- Dijo mirando a todos lados como si fuese una espía.

-Muy bien…¿¡QUE?!¡SOLO TENIAS QUE CONSEGUIR CONDONES Y COMPRAR ESPERMAS!

-¿Y el disfraz de Barnie?- Pregunto Alice.

-¿¡QUÉ DISFRAZ DE BARNIE!?- hice una pequeña pausa.- Yo nunca mencione nada sobre un disfraz de Barnie…

-¡Carajo! – Grito Alice y tomo su celular y marco un numero rápidamente.- Hola, buenas tardes.- Hablaba por su celular.- Lo des disfraz será para la siguiente semana.- Hizo una pequeña pausa.- Si, no se preocupe, gracias.- Colgó y guardo su celular.- ¿Qué?- Pregunto cuando volvió su cara hacia mí.

-No hare preguntas.- Dije y cambie de Tema.- ¿Entonces tienes nuestros preparativos?

-Ahh…. No. Pero podemos ir a comprarlos a la sex shop que hay en la plaza.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Nos dirigimos a la Sex Shop que había en la plaza y entramos. Era un lugar realmente grande y espacioso. Tenía mucha ropa interior y juguetes por todos lados. Todos sabemos qué clase de juguetes. Alice agarro una pequeña canastita y se dirigió directo hacia los "juguetes". Tomo un vibrador y lo puso en su canastita. Luego fue directo a los estantes donde se encontraban los lubricantes y agarro 2, uno de saber a fresa y el otro de sabor a piña. Yo solo me limite a seguirla.  
>Fue hacía donde estaban los disfraces, tomo el de gatubela que incluía un látigo.<p>

-¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?- Grite los suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de todos los que estaban en la tienda.

-Solo compro mis propios preparativos.- Quede perpleja. Nunca entendería a Alice. Un policía se nos acercó y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento señoritas, pero no pueden entrar menores de edad en esta tienda.- Dijo.

-Pero, necesito estas cosas. Señor policía no podría dejarme pagarlas y las necesito.- Rogo Alice con su cara de perrito.

-Les pido que se retiren inmediatamente.- Dijo el policía sin cambiar su expresión.

-¡NUNCA!- Grito Alice arrojando su canasta al policía y corriendo directo hacia una puerta que decía "XXX". Entro hay mientras que el policía la perseguía diciendo que se detuviera. Se escuchó un gran estruendo y toda la tienda quedo en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde salió el policía con Alice, este no tenía una cara muy contenta. Ella tenía las manos esposadas y repetía muchas veces lo siento. Me dirigí a la entrada esperando que el policía no recordara que yo iba con Alice. Estaba a punto de salir de la tienda y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿A dónde cree que va?- Mire al policía y solo pude sonreír.

-Yo… jaja… me dirigía a mi casa. Si me disculpa, tengo que retirarme.-

-Usted viene conmigo.- Esto no será bueno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Alice y yo nos encontrábamos en el cuartel de policías. Charlie se encontraba enfrente de mí, parecía enojado. Tenía que estar enojado.

Carlisle entro por la puerta seguida de Esme muy rápidamente.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Pregunto Esme.

-Entraron a la Sex Shop, trataron de comprar mercancía, cuando se les pidió que se retiraran alguien le lanzo a la policía una canasta llena de… objetos, corrió hacia donde se encuentran los videos para adulto y el policía la siguió, pero se resistió mucho cuando la atrapo así que pateo un estante eh hizo que todas las películas terminaran en el piso y mueble se quebrara…- Hablo Charlie.

-has dicho alguien y solo te refieres a una persona haciendo destrozos…- Dijo Carlisle.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Alice agachando la cabeza.

-Muy bien señorita estarás castigada por 2 semanas, sin celular, computadoras, Jasper, y compras. ¿Quedo claro?.- Dijo Esme con una cara muy seria.

-¡No! ¡Sin compras y sin Jasper no sobreviviré!

-Tú también estarás castigada Bella.- Me dijo Charlie. Diablos el plan tendría que esperar unas semanas más.

Charlie y los padres de Alice se fueron a arreglar el asunto de la sex shop y me quede sola con Alice.

-Lo siento Bella, por mi culpa se arruino el plan.

-No te preocupes Alice, podemos esperar un poco.

-Yo…- Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lagrimas. Oh mierda.

-Alice no llores, no pasa nada, el castigo pasara rápido.

-Bella, yo quería tener sexo con Jasper.- Quede en Shock.

-¡LO QUE TE IMPORTA ES EL SEXO!- Grite llamando la atención de todos. Nuestros padres incluidos.

-Estoy sexualmente frustrada Bella.- Contesto Alice con más lágrimas en sus ojos.

Carlisle se nos acercó, nos miró un poco y dijo:

-Hablaremos de sexo.- Esto no podía resultar bien.- Con todos ustedes.

-¿Todos?- Pregunto Alice.

-Sí, todos, sus hermanos y también con los Hale.

Lo que nos faltaba, una plática de padres e hijos.

Muajajajajaja! Después de años volví :3..

Espero que el capítulo les guste :3 es el más largo que he escrito de este fic!  
>Tengo 16 años ahora! Cuando empecé este fic tenía 14. Actualizare más seguido! Definitivamente no volveré a tardar tanntooo!<p>

Nos leemos :D

Atte:

**Ren23.**


End file.
